


After Raccoon City

by gupsup



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gupsup/pseuds/gupsup
Summary: Just a short and extremely explicit one-shot of how the sexual tension between Jill & Carlos in the Resident Evil 3 Remake might have developed after they escaped the city.For set-up, here's a compilation of all of their flirty cutscenes in the RE3 remake: https://youtu.be/gdo7vZ9bokU
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	After Raccoon City

With the loud, consistent hum of the helicopter blades spinning above her, Jill watched the hospital roof and then the entirety of Raccoon City become smaller. The last rays of warmth from the setting sun cast a soft golden glow as it disappeared behind the horizon, giving a false sense of peace. The blast she had thought she had braced herself for still startled her, booming so loudly that it echoed in her bones and flashing so brightly that she had to close her eyes and turn away. The helicopter jerked sideways and a hot blast of air rushed over her.

Once she opened her eyes again, Raccoon City was no more. She stared at the barren scorched earth where the city once stood, until it slipped quietly out of view, as if it had never been there at all. The helicopter blades still hummed reassuringly above her. Despite the warmth of the air, she felt empty and cold. Not having the energy to even attempt to process her feelings on the events that took place over the last few days, she chose instead to stare vacantly out at the horizon. One thought planted itself firmly in her mind, a solid pillar she could cling to: _I’m alive. I’m still alive._

She turned to look over her shoulder at Carlos, who was focused on piloting the helicopter. His sharp, defined facial features, usually arranged in a warm and kind expression, were now knit together in concentration. _No_ , she thought, **_we’re_ ** _alive._ A small smile made its way onto her face despite everything that was still weighing down on her, and she watched him as he kept them steady towards who knows what destination. She didn’t ask where they were going, she trusted him. All that mattered is that they were going far, far away. That was her last thought before she slipped into a much needed rest. The steady hum of the helicopter followed her into her dreams.

\---

“Hey, we’re here,” a low voice filtered through her consciousness as a warm, broad hand clasped her shoulder and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open to see Carlos standing over her, his soft brown eyes and familiar smile a comforting image to wake up to.

“Where are we?” Jill asked, sitting up from her slouched position in the helicopter seat and stretching her arms up over her head in an attempt to wake up her sleeping muscles.

“Dunno, but we’re out of gas so I figured this place is as good as any,” Carlos replied, offering her a hand to help her out of the helicopter. She ignored his outstretched hand and hopped out of the helicopter on her own, planting her feet firmly on solid ground and looking around. They were somewhere rural, that’s for sure. Carlos had landed them in the middle of a grassy field that stretched nearly as far as she could see, except for a spattering of one story buildings and a dirt road in the distance.

“Get enough sleep, supercop?” Carlos asked with a smile evident in his voice, apparently unaffected by her rejection of his hand in getting out of the chopper. He turned to look out at the field with her and leaned back against the helicopter with folded arms. It suddenly dawned on her that while she was resting, he had to focus on piloting and was probably exhausted.

“Oh god you must be so tired, I should’ve switched off with you,” she responded in embarrassment, turning to him with an apologetic look.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” he reassured her, giving her a convincing smile, “Let’s go find somewhere to take a shower.”

Jill didn’t even remember what it felt like to be clean anymore. She was covered in a layer of grime, blood, gun powder, and who knows what else.. monster goop? She didn’t even feel human anymore, and nothing sounded better than a hot shower to wash it all away.

“Yes _please_.”

With that, the weary pair set off through the field towards the only semblance of civilization in sight, with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the guns in their holsters.

\---

They checked in right away at the first place they found for lodging, a quaint little bed and breakfast run by an old woman with a soft voice and gray, wispy hair tied up in a bun. She told them that they only had one room ready, which Carlos claimed immediately, but so graciously allowed Jill to come and sit in until her room was ready. The old woman, whose name turned out to be Beth, led them through the backyard where chickens roamed freely, and to a small guest cottage. They must have looked pretty pitiful with their filthy clothes and lack of luggage, because, before she left them, Beth told them she’d get them some clean clothes to wear. The first thing Carlos did as they walked through the door of the room and closed it behind them was unstrap his bulky vest and drop it to the floor, followed by his leg holster, knee pads, and boots.

“Alright, it’s your room so you get first shower,” Jill declared, following suit by kicking off her boots and dropping her various holsters, “now get in there before I change my mind.”

Carlos turned to her with that smile he always seemed to have, and something about the look in those deep brown eyes sent inexplicable butterflies through her lower stomach.

“Want to come with me?” he ventured, as he reached down towards the buttons of his pants and slowly started undoing the top one. A wave of heat shot through Jill’s body and a hot blush burned fiercely to her cheeks as she struggled to form words. He knew he had caught her off guard and she could tell he was amused by her reaction, which only made her blush deepen.

“ _No, thank you_ ,” she finally managed, feigning offense at the proposition. As she said the words she brought her hand up to shield her eyes before he finished unbuttoning his pants, but he laughed and stopped unbuttoning them anyways.

“Okay, just thought I’d ask,” he said nonchalantly. He picked up a towel and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him as if nothing had happened, and she was left alone in the bedroom with her mind spinning.

The sound of the shower water started and she couldn’t help but imagine Carlos, naked just beyond that door with the hot water running down his body. In the city, there were moments that the electricity between them had felt unbearable. Moments where he’d save her life or she’d save his, and the look they would exchange felt ripe with untold meaning. In those moments, Jill had been overcome with the urge on more than one occasion to lean in and kiss him, but she hadn’t. It would’ve been a ridiculous thing to do given the gravity of their situation. Besides, she couldn’t tell if she had been the only one that felt that electricity. Maybe for Carlos they were just moments of mutual respect and trust between two soldiers on a battlefield, nothing more. But now all of those feelings came rushing back at once. _What gave him the confidence to ask her to join him? Had he felt that intense, burning longing too as they were fighting for their lives together back in the city? Could he tell how hopelessly attracted to him she was despite the hardened front she put up? Or was he just joking to see how she’d react?_ The sound of the shower water continued from behind the door, giving her no answers.

After about five minutes, faster than Jill had ever taken a shower in her life, the door opened to reveal a bare chested Carlos with a towel wrapped around his hips and another in his hand, which he was using to tousle and dry his hair. “Your turn, supercop.”

“Thank god, I feel disgusting,” Jill said as she stood up from her seat on a chair beside the bed, hoping she came off as indifferent to the fact that Carlos was standing right in front of her wearing nothing but a towel. Carlos made no indication of moving from the doorway, so as Jill entered the bathroom she came within inches of him. The tension between them as she passed felt so intense she could barely stand it. She made a conscious effort not to betray her racing heart, keeping her breath steady. Only once she had passed within such close proximity did he step aside so that she could close the door behind her.

_God, why didn’t I accept his invitation_ , she thought as she peeled her tank-top off, over her head, _Pride? Fear? Instinctual defensiveness?_ She undid her belt and slipped her pants and thong to her ankles before stepping out of them, then reached around her back to unclasp her bra, all the while still seeing the image of Carlos, nude and freshly showered, in her mind. Once she was under the hot water, all of the tension and stress in her body melted away and went down the drain with the dirt that slid off of her skin.

The comfort of being engulfed by the steam and sound of the shower caused her to let her guard down. As she tilted her head back and ran her fingers through her hair, she let her mind wander to places she hadn’t allowed it to go. Like how it would feel for Carlos to finally touch her. As she washed her body she imagined it was Carlos’ hands instead of her own. If only it were him caressing her breasts or sliding a hand down her stomach, getting dangerously close to her pelvis where a heat throbbed inside of her. But dangerously close wasn’t close enough. She reached her fingers further, resting her back against the shower wall and closing her eyes. It felt so good to give into her fantasies. She stifled a small gasp as she started to slowly massage her clit, Carlos’ image still in her mind. She could still see the taut muscles in the arm he raised to dry his hair and the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button down his glistening abs and into the towel he wore. And most of all his face, his kind eyes and that sexy fucking smirk he’d give her sometimes, as if they had a secret just between the two of them, although she wasn’t sure what that secret was. For a moment she forgot where she was, and before she could stop herself, his name escaped her lips in a moan of pleasure. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover it, but it was too late. _God, please tell me that wasn’t as loud as I thought it was.._

The embarrassment sobered her quickly and she immediately stopped what she was doing. Instead, she grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair, rushing so it wouldn’t seem like she took a suspiciously long time in the shower.

After she was sufficiently clean, she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself tightly, using another to dry her hair. The thin, white towel wrapped around her was just barely long enough to cover what it needed to, and it hugged her breasts tightly, accentuating her cleavage. She looked down at the filthy clothes she had shed before the shower, briefly considering redonning them, but nothing could be worth that. Towel it was. She took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door, _please, please, please let him not have heard._

As she opened the door, Carlos lifted his eyes from buttoning a pair of jeans he had just pulled on. She met his gaze, studying his face for any hint of whether or not he had heard her in the shower, but his face gave nothing away.

“Beth came by and brought you some clean clothes,” he told her as he slipped an olive green flannel shirt onto one arm and then the other, then began buttoning it up. The blue jeans and plaid shirt Carlos was wearing must have been Beth’s husband’s clothes or at least some other person she knew that had the fashion sense of a farmer. It was kind of amusing seeing Carlos dressed in such an un-Carlos style, until Jill realized she had no idea what his style actually was. She had only seen him in uniform.

“Oh, and she said your room is ready,” he added as he finished the last button of his shirt, or at least the last button he planned on buttoning because it was far from the last one. Jill’s racing heart began to settle and she let out a soft breath of relief. It seemed that her shower secret was safe.

“Lookin’ good cowboy,” Jill teased, approaching the pile of neatly folded clothes on the bed to get a better look, “please tell me she gave me an outfit just as stylish.”

“Hey, anything looks good on you,” she heard him say over her shoulder as she lifted up a light blue flannel shirt from where it was folded on the bed, “and don’t worry, she didn’t hear what you were doing in there.”

Jill froze in horror, then turned to see Carlos watching her with that damn smile on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jill replied defensively, trying to maintain an air of confidence as the embarrassment swallowed her whole inside.

The flirtatious smile on his face disappeared into a more serious and tender expression as he stepped towards her. Jill’s heart raced as he got closer and closer until he was so close she could feel his body heat. He cautiously placed a hand on her waist, and she didn’t pull away. She could feel each of his fingertips gently grasp her side through the thin towel, sending pulsating waves of heat through her lower region. She felt a warm wetness that wasn’t from the shower begin to seep from her, just barely hidden by the short towel.

“It’s okay,” he said in almost a whisper, searching her eyes for those feelings she tried to keep hidden away, “all you have to do is tell me you want me and I’m yours, Jill.”

She met his gaze, staring back into those kind, dark brown eyes that always seemed to hold so much untold meaning behind them. She was intensely aware of his hand on her waist and the butterflies in her stomach were at full frenzy. She may have denied herself her urge to kiss him on many occasions, but this would not be one of them.

She reached up and held his face in both hands then leaned forward and kissed him. The pure ecstasy that came from just the touch of their lips overwhelmed her whole body. His facial hair was rough and scratchy between her fingers, but his lips were so soft. He kissed her back without hesitation, grabbing her waist now with both hands and pressing his clothed body into her nearly naked one, covered only by the thin towel. She could feel the hard bulge in his jeans against her, and he meant for her to.

She broke the kiss and pulled back, only to start unbuttoning the shirt he had just finished buttoning minutes ago.

“Jill I..” Carlos started, trailing off as he watched her move from button to button, revealing more and more of his chest with each one, “I care about you a lot.”

Jill paused to look up at him, her fingers on the last button.

“I know you do, I feel the same way,” she told him, finally allowing herself to be vulnerable, "I've felt it since we first met."

"No you didn't," he countered skeptically.

"Okay, maybe not when we _first_ met, but I got there," Jill admitted, smiling.

“But how?” he asked, his thumbs gently stroking her sides where his hands rested, “Now that I know what you do about Umbrella, I don’t know how you could have trusted me.”

“Carlos,” Jill said tenderly, “You’re not like any Umbrella agent I’ve met. You’re not like anyone I’ve met. I could tell you genuinely cared about rescuing those people.”

Carlos winced at the memory of the could-have-been-survivors that they had lost on the train, “Well some good that did them.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you tried. You can’t save everyone,” Jill comforted him, brushing a tuft of his hair behind his ear then letting her hand trail down his neck to rest on his shoulder, “but you saved me.”

Carlos reached down and undid the last button of his shirt himself, then shrugged it off, before pulling her against him more forcefully this time. Her soft breasts pressed firmly against his chest, but still the towel came between them. Their lips came together again, but this time with more passion. Carlos moved his tongue across her bottom lip, and she parted them allowing him in. As their kiss deepened, Carlos lifted her up by the thighs, her legs instinctively coming up and wrapping around his waist. Carrying her in this way, he set her down on the bed, the height of which was just below his hips. Jill’s fingers reached desperately to find the buttons of his jeans as they kissed. Carlos gently took her hand and guided it down until she cupped his bulge. She stroked him through his jeans, causing him to gasp and unintentionally thrust his pelvis forward. She could feel his cock throbbing against her palm through the jeans which struggled to constrain it. She couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled her lips from his and looked down as she focused on undoing the button of his jeans, then pulling down the zipper.

His cock sprung forward, thick and slightly curved upwards, with beads of precum already glistening on its head. As she watched, he took it in his hand and began to slowly stroke himself, locking his eyes with hers and placing his other hand on the bed beside her, leaning over her as she lay back. The muscles in the arm that he supported himself with became more defined as he shifted over her. Her eyes went back and forth between watching his hand moving up and down his shaft, to meeting the gaze of his deep, brown eyes. She loved the way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she was the most important thing to him in the entire world, and right now, she felt like she was.

Jill unwrapped her towel, exposing herself to him completely. Now completely nude, she spread her legs for him. Carlos took it as an invitation, which it was, and leaned in closer. He kissed her tenderly and used the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to rub his cock against her entrance, teasing her. Her lower region throbbed with a longing to be filled by him as his head glided across her opening, but he didn’t enter. Her fingers wove their way into his hair as he kissed lower. She felt the scratch of his facial hair in contrast to the softness of his lips trailing down her neck to her collar bones and then her breasts.

“God, Carlos, don’t make me wait,” Jill begged, thrusting her hips against him.

Carlos stopped what he was doing and pulled himself away so that their skin no longer touched.

“You want me that bad, huh?” he asked with a flirty smile that reached his eyes, clearly enjoying how much she lusted for him. Every second longer he made her wait felt like torture.

“You already know the answer to that,” Jill replied, reaching for him, but he pulled back out of her reach, standing up straight now beside the bed where she lay. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, taking in his image. He was toned from his training as a UBCS soldier, but not overly muscular. His skin was smooth and his dark complexion was accentuated by the even darker tufts of hair under his arms and leading from his belly button down to his cock, which hung out from the last piece of clothing he wore, the jeans. His messy hair fell just above his dark brown eyes.

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it,” came his low sexy voice from where he stood smiling down at her.

Jill rolled her eyes before complying in a sarcastic tone, “Fine. Oh handsome, dreamy Carlos, please fuck my brains out. How was that?”

Carlos laughed then leaned in once again, this time wasting no time in pressing the head of his cock against her opening and sliding slowly inside her, making her gasp and throw her head back in pleasure. She felt herself stretching to accommodate him, but he stopped after he’d filled her with only a couple inches.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want more,” he whispered in her ear before biting at her earlobe gently.

“Fuck, Carlos, I want you inside me so bad, please, I want all of you,” she begged, this time no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Pleasure flooded her entire body as he finally gave her what she wanted. He pushed his hips forward, going deep inside her, as deep as possible. A warmth radiated from where their bodies joined. The flirtatious smile he had moments ago as he teased her was gone now, replaced by an expression of pure pleasure. A moan escaped his lips as he pulled back and thrust into her once again. She clung tightly to him as he thrust, her fingers clawing into his back. He held her thighs just as tightly. Both overcome by lust and the need to be closer, even though they were already as close as possible, they thrust into each other forcefully. Carlos bit her shoulder in a feeble attempt to satiate the urge to devour her, and Jill threw her head back and let his name escape her lips, this time with no shame.

Their lips locked once more and this time they weren’t shy with their tongues. She felt his cock swell inside of her as they kissed, reaching deeply and hitting a place that sent warm and bubbly feelings through her lower abdomen all the way up to her chest. The only thing distracting her from complete and utter ecstasy was the abrasive denim rubbing against her thigh with each thrust.

“Take these stupid things off,” Jill insisted, breaking the kiss just long enough to get the words out, and tugging at his belt loops.

Carlos obliged without breaking their rhythm, pulling his jeans off with one hand and dropping them to the floor. He used his other arm to lift Jill as he crawled onto the bed with her then set her down again. Jill took the new position as an opportunity to take charge, rolling both of them over so that she was now on top pinning his shoulders down to the bed.

“You are so beautiful,” Carlos told her, looking up at her in admiration. He ran his hands gently up and down her sides, tracing her curves. Jill relished in the feeling of his soft touch and moved her hips in a slow, circular motion, feeling Carlos’ cock reach different spots deep inside her as she moved.

“I’m all yours Jill, you can do whatever you want to me,” Carlos said, putting his arms up with his hands supporting his head as he watched her pleasure herself with his cock.

“I like that,” she told him with a smirk. She moved her hips forward and backwards slowly, keeping him as deeply in her as possible as she did so. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, moving so his cock was exactly where she wanted it. Her desperate desire to feel him as deeply inside of her as possible was finally being satisfied and it felt so good. She began to sense those vibrant sparks of impending orgasm rising inside of her, and she clung to the feeling, continuing to move her hips back and forth.

“Stop stop stop,” Carlos said suddenly, grasping her hips and holding them still, then letting out a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” Jill asked worriedly, her eyes full of concern as she put a hand on his cheek.

“Nothing, I’m just not ready to come yet,” he told her, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, “you’re getting me so close.”

“Oh, really?” Jill asked, the concern falling off her face, replaced by a playful smile. She pulled her hips back slowly, sliding off of his cock inch by inch, but before she slid all the way off she thrust back into him making him gasp. Not giving him any reprieve, she fell into a rhythm, lifting her hips and sliding them down again and again. His hands still holding her hips no longer made any attempt to slow her down as he succumbed to the incredible feelings she gave him. She grasped his biceps as she continued, sliding up and down his shaft, until he threw his head back and she knew what was coming. His eyes closed and his mouth opened, letting out loud shouts of absolute ecstasy, some of them sounding like “Jill,” some of them incomprehensible. His muscles tensed as he gripped her harder and he held her tightly against him as warm cum filled her insides.

She was filled with warmth, literally and figuratively, and a feeling that felt dangerously close to love at seeing him feel so good. If anyone deserved to feel good it was him, especially after all they’d been through over the past few hellish days. His chest went up and down under her hands as his breath began to even again and he opened his eyes to look up at her, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as she began to lift herself off of him.

“Hey where are you going,” he asked, pulling her back onto him, “you think I’d let you get away without taking care of you too?”

He sat up with her still on his lap and grasped her hips. Still hard inside of her, he began guiding her hips up and down.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to..” Jill trailed off before being interrupted by Carlos.

“Shhh,” he whispered into her ear as he found a rhythm, thrusting into her again and again. His hot breath moved down from her ear to her neck, where he planted small, soft kisses. He went still lower, kissing her breasts and when he ran his tongue across her nipple those little feelings of orgasm bubbled up inside of her, getting more and more intense. The combination of his wet mouth on her nipple, his broad hands enveloping her hips, and his cock sliding in and out of her proved too much for her senses to handle and all of the feelings of pleasure coalesced into an explosion of pure ecstasy that made her scream. She rode out the wave of pleasure, trying to savor every second. The world faded away. All that existed was her and Carlos and she clung to him as if she would float away if she lost grip.

All at once the wave crashed and she was left with a warm and tingly residual feeling. Her arms and legs felt heavy, drained of all energy, and for the first time in a long time she felt completely at peace. She lay down beside him, sweaty and breathing heavily. She looked up at the ceiling.

“That was nice,” she said smiling, making an understatement at a loss for better words. Carlos put an arm around her and pulled her into him, resting his cheek on her head.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up at the ceiling with her. He turned his head to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into him, nuzzling her head into his chest. He stroked her hair, and they lay there together just basking in the afterglow of what they had done. Everything felt right. Jill wished she could freeze this moment and never leave it.

“I bet Beth is wondering why you never checked into your room,” Carlos remarked offhandedly, his fingers still combing through her short, brown hair.

“Oh no.. do you think she knows we..?” Jill asked looking up at him with wide eyes. Carlos laughed and threw his other arm around her, squeezing her with both arms now.

“Who cares if that nice, little old lady knows we had some fun,” he replied, “afraid she’s going to call the police? Oh wait, you _are_ the police.”

Jill smirked at that then pulled the pillow from beside them and flung it onto his face.

“Hey!” came his muffled cry of protest before he pulled the pillow off. He turned to her and they lay together, facing each other, just gazing into each others’ eyes. Carlos brought his nose to touch hers. 

She saw now how tired he was, but he was fighting against it, struggling to keep his eyes open,

“This isn’t a dream is it?” he asked, resting a hand on her face as if to check to make sure she was still real.

“No it isn’t,” she reassured him, taking the hand that was resting on her face in hers and holding it, “but I think you need some sleep.”

He finally let his eyes close, still holding her hand.

“Don’t leave,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she replied, pulling the covers up over them.

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up,” he added, partly opening his eyes to look at her through lowered lids.

“I promise,” she said.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes again, and before long he had surrendered himself to a deep sleep. She watched him for a bit, affection brimming then spilling out of her heart as she admired him. Then she closed her eyes herself and joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* Please do not actually fall asleep with cum inside of you. Always pee and wash after sex!!!


End file.
